Various devices have been presented that are towed behind a powered watercraft. Such devices include skis, tubes, wave boards, and many others. The present towed hydrofoil bike apparatus uniquely provides a towed watercraft that most resembles in looks and function a motocross bike. The apparatus is towed behind an existing powered watercraft and enables a rider to ride over and through the water in a posture resembling that of a rider on a land bike.